Ainsi murmure le vent
by Ygrec
Summary: Hakuryuu avait depuis compris que le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit était de devenir le meilleur à leur petit jeu. Jouer. Jouer au foot, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce jour arrivait enfin. Il allait gagner sa liberté, et jamais, il se le jurait, jamais Tsurugi ne lui volerait sa place. OS Hakuryuu x Tsurugi, Bailong x Victor, légère violence, cadeau pour Ananda


Salut, on change un peu d'air cette fois !

Pas d'inquiétude, je compte reprendre la publication de IEL dès le week-end prochain (et aussi essayer de revoir à la hausse ma régularité). Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai promis ce OS à Lordess Ananda Teenorag, et non, vou

s ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un couple de IEGO. Probablement un des seuls qui m'inspirent, parce que ces personnages sont relativement potables... Sauf leurs cheveux (déjà la série d'origine partait loin mais là je crie au vandalisme capillaire).

J'essaie de me remettre en selle de mon côté, il le faut bien. J'attends les vacances avec impatience, il est grand temps pour moi de faire une pause et de revenir un peu plus à l'écriture : j'ai pris la mauvaise habitudes ces derniers temps de ne pas terminer mes récits... Enfin bref.

Donc IEL la semaine prochaine et surtout, dès que ma semaine est terminée, réponse de reviews ! (ENFIN)

En attendant je voudrais juste remercier Dmence pour son petit commentaire sur IEL (si jamais tu passes par là, on ne sait jamais... et pardon, j'étais tellement dans les vaps la dernière fois que j'ai oublié de te répondre... :x) Je te répondrai en bonne et due forme avant le prochain chapitre de IEL.

Maintenant j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira : n'étant pas familière à ces personnages ni à ce couple, je suis ouverte à votre sens critique, tant qu'il a le fond et la forme. Ananda, te voilà servie, Colinazuma de Noël ! :)

Enjoy ~~

* * *

La brise de l'ouest raconte, en s'engouffrant dans les feuilles, l'histoire d'un Dragon, et de son rival, le Loup Impérial.

Hakuryuu achevait sa technique ultime, se posant sur le sol dans un tremblement gigantesque. Il balayait l'air autour de lui comme un être sacré battant encore de ses ailes, et dont la lumière habitait le moindre espace de la peau. Il releva ses yeux lie-de-vin vers la vitre derrière laquelle les scientifiques et les instructeurs du Fifth Sector les observaient évoluer, calmement ; il avait fissuré le verre.

Un sourire satisfait combla son visage déterminé.

《Oi, tête de Pastèque !》

En temps normal, il ne supportait pas de se faire appeler ainsi, mais aujourd'hui, il venait de faire une démonstration de pouvoir aux instructeurs qui le plaçait en première place sur la liste des SEED, ceux qu'on envoyait à Inazuma pour servir l'Empereur. Hakuryuu n'avait qu'un désir : quitter cette île. Il se savait capable de grandes choses, et le Sanctuaire devenait trop petit pour lui et sa puissance phénoménale. Et puis...

《Je te parle, Hakuryuu.》

La voix glaçante et irrité de ce garçon qu'il connaissait bien le sortit de ses pensées.

《Tiens, tu as retrouvé mon nom ?》railla-t-il.

《On ne t'a jamais appris à jouer collectif ?》poursuivit l'autre en ignorant la remarque.

《Co-quoi ? Désolé, c'est la loi de la nature. Les dragons font-ils équipe avec les souris ?》

Il n'y avait de place que pour un seul mâle alpha dans leur meute, et Hakuryuu avait décidé que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait ce pouvoir.

《Puisque tu es si doué, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas pris la balle ?》reprit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

《J'ai eu la bêtise de croire que tu ferais preuve de sagesse.》

Mine de rien, cette pique bouscula le Souffle de l'Aube ; il n'en montra rien, se contenta d'obéir docilement lorsque l'instructeur en chef leur demanda de mettre fin à l'entraînement. Il se contenta de scruter le dos droit et fort de son interlocuteur, qui s'éloignait. Il sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui et se tourna pour aviser celui qui se tenait à ses côtés.

《Shuu.》soupira-t-il.《Ce type est d'une mauvaise foi...》

《Je pense qu'il a raison. Tu aurais dû laisser leur chance aux autres.》

《Tss. Qui tu es pour me critiquer ?》s'énerva le blanc face à son ami.《Si mes méthodes ne te conviennent pas, tu n'as qu'à retourner dans ta forêt.》

《Fais attention, Hakuryuu.》répondit calmement le concerné, bien loin d'être affecté par la remarque.《Tsurugi n'est pas aussi compréhensif que moi.》

Hakuryuu haussa un sourcil, agacé ; est-ce que tout le monde était contre lui ? Il abandonna Shuu en pestant. Ils étaient tous jaloux, voilà le problème. Jaloux du Grand Dragon Blanc, eux qui n'étaient qu'ombre et petit cavalier. Tout prétendant SEED ne désirait qu'une chose ; rentrer au Japon. God Eden était une prison et la vie qu'ils y menaient tous, bien plus que militaire, était terriblement sévère. Entraînement, tôt le matin jusque tard le soir, aux déjeuners, des féculents souvent secs et de l'eau, au moindre écart, une correction comme on ne l'imaginait pas. Rentrer au pays était la garantie d'une nouvelle vie, de luxe, en fait, de plaisir et de divertissement. Dans quelques temps, les instructeurs organiseraient un concours pour envoyer l'un d'eux à Inazuma. Le meilleur de la promotion. Et tout le monde savait que ça se jouerait entre Tsurugi et lui.

Et il était hors de question de perdre ; il traînait dans la misère de ce centre depuis bien plus longtemps que le brun aux yeux perçants. Premier arrivé, premier reparti, ça répondait à une certaine logique.

Il méritait de quitter le Sanctuaire plus que tous les autres.

《Hakuryuu.》

Il se tourna vers l'instructeur en chef. Ses pas l'avaient mené dans les couloirs, automatiquement, vers la salle de musculation où il ferait encore quelques exercices d'endurance avant de se doucher. L'instructeur était grand, imposant, mais les SEED n'ont peur de rien. Tenir tête à l'instructeur était une condition à devenir SEED.

《Monsieur.》répondit-il calmement.

《Ta prestation ce soir était très impressionnante. Je pense que tu es sur la bonne voix pour quitter God Eden.》

Un sentiment de joie sans bornes frappa l'attaquant à la poitrine, comme un kick en combat de boxe ; violent, enivrant. Mais le jeune homme garda son calme, se contenta d'un sourire satisfait.

《Je m'en doutais déjà.》

L'instructeur sourit à son tour et lui ordonna de s'entraîner encore jusqu'au dîner. Hakuryuu hocha la tête et prit congé, direction la salle de sport, comme prévu.

 _Le succès du Dragon Blanc, était garanti._

* * *

Sauf que, c'était peut-être un peu présomptueux -même de sa part. Tsurugi se défendait comme une bête pour la Corne d'Abondance. La Corne, c'est comme ça qu'ils appellaient la ration de nourriture supplémentaire chaque jour. Au dîner, il y avait toujours une assiette de plus, et pour se l'approprier, il fallait en venir aux mains, en général. Un portion de nourriture supplémentaire garantissait un supplément d'énergie le lendemain, durant l'entraînement, et une chance de plus de se faire remarquer. Ce soir, leur combat était tellement intense que personne d'autre n'osait s'approprier le repas. Hakuryuu n'avait jamais vu ça.

Tsurugi mordait, griffait, grognait de rage. C'était terrible à voir ; on aurait dit un prince dans ses derniers retranchements, poussé à la bestialité pour saisir de quoi manger. Le brun était incroyable ce soir.

Les autres lançaient leurs paris ; une vraie bande de loup. Et le mâle alpha, celui qu'on appelait le Dragon, en plein combat de dominance avec le loup le plus puissant de l'île. Hakuryuu grogna de douleur lorsqu'il sentit les canines de son vis-à-vis se planter dans sa clavicule, et percer sa peau. Il donna un coup de coude violent dans la nuque de l'assaillant, qui lâcha un gémissement rauque, sonné. Le blanc le projeta contre le mur d'en face, avec ses jambes, et se releva pour l'y plaquer. La fureur animait ses poings ; il les abattit sur les tempes de sa victime, désirant tout détruire de lui, jusqu'au dernier os.

Les autres encourageaient la violence, semblant s'amuser. Hakuryuu ne voyait pas Shuu mais il se doutait de son visage calme, impassible, déçu. Il fit siffler son dernier poing, et rencontra les dents acérées de son adversaire, qui avait décidé de lui mordre les doigts. Un râle de douleur lui échappa lorsque les crocs de Tsurugi coupèrent sa peau et que gîcla le sang. Son sang. Il s'éloigna en tenant sa main ensanglantée, le sang ruisselant le long de ses doigts, au sol, et sur le menton du brun.

Celui-ci se redressa et s'approcha tant bien que mal de la Corne. Hakuryuu ne dit rien, décidant de s'arrêter là pour cette fois ; il ne devait pas se blesser davantage si il voulait être en forme le lendemain. Sa morsure à l'épaule gouttait aussi.

《Alors c'est Tsurugi, le nouveau dominant ?》

Un louveteau intrépide avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute, et le Dragon avait entendu. Tsurugi mangeait son riz à la main, le regard vide et le corps fatigué, ne relevant même pas la remarque de l'équipier. Hakuryuu le brûla de son regard et abattit son poing dans sa figure. Le plus jeune gémit et s'éloigna de lui, docile, alors que quelques autres ricannaient. Le blanc se redressa, avisa celui qui mangeait encore.

《Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?》gronda-t-il.《Je suis le seul mâle alpha ici. Et toi Tsurugi, tu as eu de la chance. Ça ne changera rien au fait que je serai le seul à quitter cette île à la fin de la semaine.》

Il croisa enfin le regard d'ambre insoutenable de son interlocuteur. Ses pupilles animales brillaient de rage et de détermination.

《On verra bien qui sera là le dernier.》grogna sourdement le brun.

Hakuryuu fronça les sourcils.

 _Mais le Loup Impérial s'éveillait._

* * *

Hakuryuu sortit de l'infirmerie juste en face du balcon, grimaçant. Il avait désormais un pansement au cou et un bandage lui mobilisait la main droite. Il pesta, décida de sortir prendre l'air ; le couvre-feu avait été annoncé depuis un bon moment, mais quand on était sur la liste des futurs SEED promus du Sanctuaire, on pouvait se permettre quelques écarts. Il sortit, soupira en frissonnant dans le froid nocturne, et avisa l'horizon noir se mêler aux arbres de la forêt. Il y avait cette faucille de lumière dans le ciel, ce fragment du soleil. La lune était fourbe. Elle brillait toujours assez pour permettre à n'importe qui de s'échapper, et pourtant elle ne rappellait jamais qu'ils étaient sur une île. Les déserteurs étaient sévèrement puni. Hakuryuu avait été sévèrement puni. Il avait depuis compris que son seul moyen de quitter cet endroit était de devenir le meilleur à leur petit jeu. Jouer. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce jour arrivait enfin. Il avait gagné sa liberté.

Il s'affranchissait.

Un frisson dans la nuit lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul ; Tsurugi se tenait dans l'ombre pas si loin de lui, observant la lune lui aussi.

《Tu étais donc là.》fit juste le blanc.

Le murmure lointain de la mer lui répondit, le souffle de son rival se dessinait de brume dans la nuit de velour. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir.

《Je ne peux plus rester ici.》dit-il seulement, alors que Hakuryuu se disait qu'il se faisait ignorer.

《Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?》pesta-t-il alors.《Moi non plus. Ou je vais devenir fou.》

Celui aux yeux de lynx tiqua.

《"Je", "moi", tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche.》grogna-t-il.《Tu te prétends supérieur parce que tu es là depuis plus longtemps, mais tu n'as encore rien compris. Tu n'atteindras jamais le quart de ma puissance si tu ne te bats que pour toi.》

L'attaquant aux cheveux sombres le fixait, sérieux et bizarrement, pas méprisant. Hakuryuu le savait : ils étaient rivaux, mais dans le fond, ils avaient tant vécu, s'étaient tant battus, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui les reliait. Une compréhension mutuelle, une sorte de confiance. Quelque chose qui sonnait étrange dans le torax du blanc, quelque chose de doux, comparé aux sentiments rugueux et ardent qui s'abandonnaient sans arrêts dans son coeur. Tsurugi le savait aussi. La lutte créait des choses, vraiment, elle ne faisait pas toujours que tout détruire.

《Désolé pour ça.》fit ce dernier en désignant les morsures.《J'avais faim.》

Un sourire désabusé gagna le visage du concerné.

《J'ai l'air d'un morceau de viande ?》

《Je ne serai pas contre te dévorer tout cru, certes.》

Et c'est au tour du brun de sourire, prédateur.

《Mais on s'entretuerait.》

Un soupir de fatigue échappa au dragon alpha. Il allait quitter cette île bientôt. Il ressentit un maigre pincement dans la poitrine à cette idée. Il allait laisser derrière lui Shuu, son meilleur ami, et Tsurugi, son rival. Il allait tout recommencer une fois au pays. Comme une renaissance. Et en quelques sortes, la mort de sa vie ici.

Oui, il allait mourir, puis renaître. Il espérait que ça ne faisait pas mal. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ceux qui étaient partis avant lui n'étaient bien sûr jamais revenus.

《Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, quand je serai parti.》lâcha-t-il, avisant l'horizon mystérieux, gardien de cet autre monde.

《Tu resteras avec Shuu, t'en fais pas.》

Ils se regardèrent, intensément, utilisant à défaut des poings, leurs prunelles incendiaires, brûlantes d'une rage commune, et toute sigulière à la fois. Tsurugi fut le premier à agir. Il posa son index et son majeur sur le front du blanc et reprit calmement :

《Tu vas me manquer aussi, tête de pastèque.》

Hakuryuu sourit intérieurement.

 _Le Loup ou le Dragon, l'un d'entre eux allait quitter le Sanctuaire._

 _Et manquerait à l'autre._

* * *

Shuu gardait le silence, du haut de son arbre. En bas, la clairière gémissait de douleur et de peur. L'énergie des derniers guerriers irradiait la forêt de haine et d'effroi.

《Connard ! Tu sais que je le mérite plus que toi !》

Le dragon se débattait, par fierté, refusait de lâcher prise. Refusait de perdre face à son plus grand rival, le loup impérial. Shuu posa sa paume contre l'écorce de l'arbre, respira l'odeur de la sève qui émanaient des alentours, comme un odieux parfum de sang. Plus fort encore que le sang lui-même, son odeur de fer masquée par les milles senteurs de la forêt. L'épreuve consistait à prendre la Pomme d'Or, le ballon, et la garder jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus qu'un debout. Les deux derniers concurrents se battaient avec rage. Les Keishins se prenaient aux griffes, les techniques rugissaient les unes sur les autres, dans une déferlante de cris de guerre.

Shuu sentait la forêt frissonner devant le spectacle d'un duel à mort. Le garçon caressa sa branche, pour se réconforter : toutes les feuilles de cette forêt savait qui gagnerait ce combat. Le dragon était trop orgueuilleux, et le loup trop noble.

 _Le Loup Impérial quitterait l'île, ce soir-là._

* * *

Hakuryuu frappa si fort qu'il crut que le sac de boxe allait se déccrocher du plafond. Il reprit son souffle, épuisé, désemparé.

Le Dragon Blanc dormirait sur l'île un an de plus.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Le blanc était là depuis bien plus longtemps. Il n'avait eu de cesse de prendre exemple sur ses aînés, qui avaient quitté le Sanctuaire, il avait passé des années et des années à s'entraîner, à devenir de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus grand et imposant. Il avait tout pour être SEED : le potentiel, le mental et la classe. C'est bien ce que cherchait l'Empereur non ?! Alors pourquoi devait-il rester ici, alors que Tsurugi allait partir ?!

《C'est pas juste ! Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps, j'ai travaillé plus que lui, et je suis beaucoup plus fort. Tu le sais, pas vrai, Shuu ?》

Le garçon de la forêt gardait le silence, en pleine méditation. Le blanc retira un de ses gants de boxe et les lança sur lui.

《Hakuryuu.》soupira le concerné après les avoir esquivés.《Tu n'es qu'un stupide petit enfant.》

L'attaquant se redressa. C'est vrai, Shuu était un bon joueur lui aussi. Il s'entraînait dur, et méritait peut-être bien, lui aussi, de quitter le Sanctuaire. Celui aux cheveux sombres finit par rouvrir les yeux et toisa son ami, très sérieux.

《Ma place est ici. Je ne me bats pas, car ma vie est sur cette île et dans sa forêt. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aller au Japon ; c'est pour ça que je vais te dire ce que je te dis.》

Shuu se leva du tatami, rejoignit son ami d'un pas léger ; Hakuryuu avait toujours eu l'impression que son équipier n'était pas tout à fait humain. Qu'il ne pouvait véritablement s'agir que d'un Esprit sacré, peut-être l'incarnation de la forêt. Le brun désigna les altères, et reprit ;

《Regarde ces altères, ils sont terriblement lourds n'est-ce pas ?》

Ah ça oui. Personne dans leur promo ne parvenait à les soulever.

《Ce qui forme une altère, c'est cette tige en métal entre chaque poids. Sans elles, il n'y aurait que les poids seuls.》

Le brun lui demanda d'essayer de soulever l'altère, ce que le blanc tenta de faire, sans succès. Puis il détacha un des poids de la barre de métal et demanda à son ami de le porter. Le dragon s'approcha, saisit l'objet et le souleva du sol.

《Voilà ce que tu es, et ce qui fait ton problème.》expliqua Shuu en souriant affectueusement.《Tu es un poids, Tsurugi est une altère. Tu ne vis que pour toi, Tsurugi voit plus loin que ça.》

《Qui pourrait lui donner une telle force ?》

Shuu remit le poids sur la tige et plongea dans le regard lie-de-vin de son comparse.

《Tsurugi a un frère blessé au pays. Et il veut rentrer pour s'occuper de lui.》

Comme Hakuryuu gardait le silence, le brun sourit, et posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

《Tu as deux mots à lui dire non ?》sourit-il.

Le blanc l'avisa, d'abord incertain, mais très vite, il hocha la tête et dans un mouvement d'incertitude plein de promesse, il quitta la salle de sport.

 _Le Loup quitterait bientôt le Sanctuaire, et le Dragon Blanc volerait à sa rencontre avant son départ._

* * *

《Oi !》

Le dragon avait cru que Tsurugi ne se retournerait jamais. Son coeur tressauta de soulagement en voyant les yeux canins de son rival se poser sur lui dans le couloir sombre. Il portait un sac avec lui, avec toutes ses affaires : en somme, pas grand chose. Hakuryuu se rendit compte qu'en effet, la place de Tsurugi n'était pas sur l'île. Il devait rentrer auprès de son frère.

《Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.》fit le brun après un court instant de silence.

《Comme si.》railla le blanc.《C'est plutôt dommage en fait, tu étais un bon faire-valoir.》

Tsurugi sourit. Il semblait presque rechigner à partir tout à coup.

《Félicitations, pour ta victoire.》dit finalement Hakuryuu, plus sérieusement.《Tu t'es bien battu, et tu méritais de gagner.》

《Hakuryuu...》

《Non, laisse-moi finir tu veux ? Chaque mot est une blessure pour mon égo alors ne m'interromps pas.》

Le SEED d'élite sourit, calmement, attendant la suite.

《Shuu m'a dit que tu te battais pour ton frère, pour le rejoindre au Japon. Il dit qu'on est plus fort quand on se bat pour quelqu'un.》

Il se heurta aux yeux perçants de son interlocuteur, se blessa presque contre leur éclat de détermination et d'espoir.

《Tu survivras pas deux semaines sans moi, je vais tellement te manquer que tu vas en chialer, j'te l'dis.》reprit-il donc sous l'expression amusée de son vis-à-vis.《Et comme je suis un être plein de bonté, je vais te promettre une chose ; je me battrai pour toi, l'année prochaine, pour te rejoindre. Comme ça je serai plus fort et je serai à tes côtés à nouveau. On fait d'une pierre deux coups.》

Tsurugi lâcha un rire triste. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et sourit, ses yeux débordants de mélancolie. Il fit un pas en fermant les yeux, dans un "franchement" exaspéré mais attendris, et sans que le dragon n'ait pu le voir venir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

《Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.》souffla le brun contre sa bouche, et le blanc, ne put que déglutir, et plonger dans les bras de son rival.

《Et toi, tu as intérêt à me donner toute ta force.》grogna-t-il contre sa tempe.

Tsurugi lâcha un soupir amusé et passa sa main le long de sa nuque.

 _Et ainsi le vent murmure que le Dragon Blanc fit sa promesse au Loup Impérial._

* * *

 _Aujourd''hui encore, la brise chuchote ce conte dans les branches de la forêt, et les feuilles frémissent comme pour illustrer un frisson de la nature._

Shuu sourit en entendant le vent chuchoter ce vieux souvenir au creux de ses oreilles. La clairière sentait la sève et le fer, mais les arbres adulaient le Dragon, qui au centre de l'île avait enfin tenu sa promesse. Depuis sa branche, Shuu chuchota à la brise de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Un silence solennel accueillit la victoire de Hakuryuu, le Dragon Blanc, seul au milieu de la clairière, la Pomme d'Or entre les mains.

Il était temps pour ce conte qu'on écrive sa suite.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Bon, ça vaut probablement pas les fictions d'Ananda sur IEGO, mais pour ma défense, je ne suis pas une grande connaisseuse de IEGO : mon bon sens m'a permis d'arrêter au 14e épisode de Galaxy, sauvegardant (pour notre plus grand bonheur) mon intellect du néant scénaristique et des aliens.

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu dans les reviews, je pourais me situer plus facilement sur les avis : qui sait, si un jour j'ai envie d'écrire une suite (j'ai dit "SI" !), je préfère le fair correctement donc si quzlque chose ne vous parait pas cohérent, je suis toute ouie :)

Bisous, à dimanche prochain pour la suite de IEL !


End file.
